


Well... This is Awkward

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt for "Stingue: Well this is awkward"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Well... This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt for "Stingue: Well this is awkward"

Since the moment he’d woken up, Rogue hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, there was just this horrible feeling that something awful was going to happen. If there was ever anything to be said about Dragon Slayers, it was that there instincts were brilliant, so from the moment Rogue had been pulled out of his dreams, that bad feeling was preparing him for the worst.

Staying in bed all day would have been wonderful, fantastic, the greatest moment of his life, but no; Rogue just _had_  to get out from under the blankets and head to the guild.

Stupid Sting and his stupid lack of talent dealing with other guild masters.

It was too much work to go to his wardrobe and pick out his usual outfit, he grabbed the nearest things off of the floor and threw them on, hoping that it would be fine to go casual for just one day.

One day, that he still had a bad feeling about.

*/*\\*

Rogue was still half asleep, so using his Shadow Travelling to get to the guild had landed him in three random places he hadn’t even known existed before he found the main street and decided to follow that as best as he could. He’d gotten there, just, not very easily.

Yay, brilliant way to kick things off with.

It was an unwritten rule that Rogue wasn’t allowed to Shadow Travel all the way into the guildhall and then pop out of seemingly nowhere, he scared people, so he stepped into the brightness of the morning, took a breath of fresh air and opened the doors.

Everyone was chatting and moving around, an influx of jobs must have come in seeing as the attention of everyone was focused on the request board.

Everyone was focused on the request board _right_  up to the point where he said “Good morning.”

He hadn’t said it very loudly, only the few people close by would have heard him and they had, turning their heads and nodding to say hi.

Nothing was particularly unusual, not until they gasped at least.

His bad feeling from earlier was starting to churn his stomach. Gasps tended to set off a chain reaction; first it was the three that had heard his greeting, then it was people crowded round that whole table, and spreading through the rest of the guild until everyone had their mouths gaping open and their eyes staring at him in shock.

The silence after the gasping was done was the most awkward Rogue had ever felt, too uncomfortable to even ask ‘what?’ until everything sounded so _loud_.

Sting tended to have that effect when he came into the room, often slamming the door open as he entered somewhere new.

That time hadn’t been any different, the guild master slamming open the door to his office and shouting, “What the hell is all that gasping about?!”

Naturally, Rogue’s head whipped up to focus his gaze on Sting, and as per usual, Sting felt Rogue’s eyes on him and turned his own head around to meet a pair of shining crimson eyes.

…But then of course, they drifted lower. Still nothing _really_ unusual, his boyfriend had never _once_ been subtle about where he was looking.

“Uh, Rogue…?”

“Sting?”

Light blue eyes turned away almost shyly, messy blonde hair falling forward as Sting buried his face in his hands, the slightest hints of pink showing on _just_  uncovered cheeks.

“What?” Should he be worried? Was this what his bad feeling from earlier was? Was Sting coming down with something?

A muffled voice tore all his worries away, “Just look down Rogue.”

Well… all but one worry. Wearing a light brown crop top was probably pretty high on his list of ‘Things to Worry About’.

Rogue was wearing Sting’s shirt, he was actually  _wearing_ Sting’s shirt, outside, in public, in front of all his guildmates.

Crud. He _knew_  something was going to go wrong.

It sounded like Orga when the new silence was broken. “Well, this is awkward.”

Always trust a dragon’s instincts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:
> 
> “Sting, you’ve done practically unspeakable things to me, and this is what sets you off blushing?!”
> 
> “I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THE BOYFRIEND SHIRT ROGUE!”


End file.
